


Frustration

by joeyrz



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Humor, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-02
Updated: 2006-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traveling with the warrior princess doesn’t allow for much privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> For the MMOM.

Traveling around Greece with two women was a double edged sword.

For a single guy like Joxer, it meant being constantly aroused by the miles and miles of smooth, tan, soft, unclothed, female flesh. Arms, legs, abs… cleavage. Soft skin revealed by the skimpy clothes Xena and Gabrielle wore everyday.

Any guy would kill to be the one traveling with them, but only Joxer knew how awful it really was. Being with two trained warrior women all day might be arousing as Hades, but it was also frustrating as Hades!

Not one minute’s peace. Not one minute’s privacy. Always on the move, always chasing after some bad guy or running away from one. And Xena… *darling* Xena. Xena, who’d wake up from any out of place sound, including the stifled sounds of a guy trying to get some much needed relief.

Gabrielle never noticed, but after the third time Xena woke up, looked at him with disgust written all over her face and reproached him, asking if he couldn’t keep it in his pants, Joxer decided that the only time he had the privacy he needed, was when taking a bath.

Which brought him to where he was now, the water in the small lake lapping gently over his butt, water dripping from his freshly washed hair. He was working his erection with a soapy hand, thinking of Ares and his sword, fantasizing of being willingly sacrificed as a sexual slave to the god of war, when Xena’s war cry tore across the forest.

It was the only warning he had before Xena, Gabby and four thugs emerged from the trees, fighting their way to the water’s edge.

With a surprised yelp, Joxer fell back into the water, where he struggled for a few seconds to get back up. Finally back up on his feet, he quickly got out of the water, grabbed a broken off tree branch, stomped his way toward the nearest thug and whacked him over the head. The guy went down for the count. Not stopping, Joxer strode towards Gabrielle, noting Xena had already dispatched another of the warriors and was finishing up the third. Swinging hard, he broke the moldy branch over Gabrielle’s attacker’s head.

“I’ve had it! Can’t a guy have five minute’s peace to jerk off anymore?! I’m setting off! Alone!” Joxer yelled at Gabrielle, then strode off towards their camp, stopping only to grab his clothes from where he’d hung them between two trees.

“Xena… that was…” Gabrielle’s eyes were drying out for lack of blinking.

“Yes.”

“And he was…”

“Uh huh.”

“Damn.”

“Autolycus is a lucky guy.”

“Autolycus? I thought it was Strife.”

“Only when Cupid’s busy.”

“Ah.”

The End


End file.
